


Rumores

by BellaScullw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: Sakusa seguiría jurando que no había nada, Kanoka lo diría con menos vehemencia también, pero aquellos que tuviesen el privilegio de contemplar su interacción dirían que sí. Había algo, solo que los protagonistas de esa historia no lo comprendían aún.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/ Amanai Kanoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Rumores

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.  
> ADVERTENCIAS: SPOILERS DEL MANGA.

La noticia fue la comidilla del mundo del entretenimiento. Sakusa Kiyoomi estaba en una relación con Kanoka Amanai. Alguien había tomado una foto en el momento, lugar y ángulo preciso, de la misma forma limpia y despampanante en la que Atsumu y Kageyama lograban sus pases ultra-rápidos con Hinata. Algunas fans estaban decepcionadas, otras histéricas, algunos los ovacionaban, otros juraban que no calzaban ni con pegamento.

La fotografía era la siguiente: Kanoka Amanai con la barbilla alzada, las mejillas sonrojadas, y una mano sobre el rostro descubierto de Sakusa. El sudor podía apreciarse en la fotografía, acababan de salir de partidos reñidos y victoriosos, y lejos de verse menos favorecidos, el cabello despeinado y los uniformes ciñéndose a sus figuras admiradas solo les daba la estampa de una joven pareja de amantes apasionados.

Atsumu reaccionó gritando indignado por la forma tan asquerosa en la que los medios echaron a un lado la victoria, sus preciosos pases, y la dinámica con Shoyo-kun de la que tan orgulloso y regodeado estaba.

—¡Es una trampa, Shoyo-kun! —gritó, estrujando el periódico con la portada a color y doble página con el mural de fotografías de ambos deportistas, sus gustos, relaciones, familia y sinfín de información ya conocida que, aprovechando el momento, los medios trajeron de vuelta. Lo último que Atsumu necesitaba recordar era que Omi-Omi tenía una seria obsesión con la limpieza, la comida y la gente en general, y que su acercamiento con Kanoka Amanai probaba por alguna razón absurda su profundo y devoto amor. ¿Quién demonios escribía esos artículos?

—¡Felicidades, Omi-san! —Hinata solo rio gozosamente, sin entender el problema—. ¡Kanoka-san es asombrosa! Vi muchos de sus juegos con Tanaka-senpai, es tan cool, hace unos movimientos “woosh” y “waaahhh”.

—Está creciendo. —Meian se limpió una lágrima imaginaria al hacer una pausa de su café matutino. No obstante, era claro que hallaba un placer retorcido ante el alboroto causado, en especial porque Sakusa parecía cualquier cosa menos un hombre enamorado.

Thomas estaba intentando entender que pasaba, su japonés era muy básico, y a Inunaki, partiéndose de risa, apenas le alcanzaba el aire para explicarle.

Barnes sacudió a Sakusa con un bonachón golpe en la espalda que lo erizó. El gigantón se tomaba las cosas de la manera más amable, y le parecía que la joven deportista era bastante hermosa y talentosa, un buen prospecto para alguien tan retraído y arisco como su compañero.

—Es un error —siseó Sakusa, un tic en el ojo. El berrinche de Atsumu le habría parecido algo de lo que jactarse en otra ocasión, pero si recibía otro mensaje de su familia exigiendo conocer los detalles de su “fogosa relación” con alguien con quien apenas había intercambiado palabras, iba a… hacer algo. No sabía qué, pero iba a hacerlo. Encorvado en la salita del departamento de los Black Jackal, maldecía a quien había pensado el lema no-oficial del equipo: unidad, y eso significaba compartir espacio, respirar el mismo aire lleno de sus gérmenes, y escuchar sus tonterías cada día—. No tenemos ninguna relación.

—Ah, pero la foto… —Meian arqueó una ceja.

—Se cruzó en mi camino, estaba distraída y derramó su bebida —explicó sombríamente—. Me ofreció un pañuelo… —añadió, como si eso bastara para eliminar las dudas y burlas.

Inunaki tosió un poco, irguiéndose con una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Está tocándote. —Sakusa no dejaba que nadie lo tocara.

—Quiso ayudar —masculló, enfurruñado—. La aparté…

—Que delicado —rio el líbero, sin sorprenderse—. Y aquí pensando que finalmente despertaste tus hormonas.

Atsumu resopló.

—Están sonrojados. ¡Omi-kun simplemente está mintiendo!

—Tuvimos partidos ese día —señaló Sakusa con desdén. Había estado casi dormitando apoyado en una esquina para apartarse de la hedionda y desagradable multitud, el cansancio después de los juegos era un lastre y no tenía a Komori para vigilarlo. Hinata estaba demasiado ocupado siendo la nueva estrella así que ya había abandonado sus funciones de mensajero y ayudante novato. Sakusa solo había querido estar en paz, no pensó que ocultarse en una esquina tras unos arbustos artificiales le traería tantos problemas.

Lo peor era que Atsumu tenía razón, la fotografía gritaba cosas asquerosas y cursis con ese maldito ángulo. No había alcanzado a ponerse la mascarilla así que su expresión adormecida había sido tomada por afectuosa, y el sonrojo del ejercicio solo por más afecto. Sakusa apenas conocía a Kanoka Amanai, salvo que era la estrella de las Red Rabbits y del equipo nacional femenino, no había visto sus juegos porque solo se centraba en las amenazas para él, no tenía conocimiento de si su talento era tan asombroso como decían los medios, tampoco le importaba. La chica que chocó contra él equilibró su irritante torpeza con amabilidad, parecía bastante tímida y vergonzosa por lo que no dudaba que fuese cual fuese el ángulo en el que le tomaran una fotografía siempre pareciese tan… _linda_. Sakusa no lo pensaba como un cumplido, solo como una afirmación, parecía como uno de esos niños a los que se les entregaba un caramelo y eran felices con algo tan poco saludable.

Hinata era también de ese tipo, Sakusa no dudaba que si los medios pudiesen también le estarían sacando historias de amor a montones, pero Hinata era un experto en ser un idiota, obsesionado con el voleibol además. A los medios dudosos no les interesaba eso.

—Solo tienes que ser un hombre y resolver las cosas —dijo Bokuto, palmeándole el hombro con aire solemne.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —gruñó de mal humor.

—Tienes que hablar con ella y pedirle perdón —dijo Meian en un tono complaciente.

—No lo haré.

—Sí que fuiste rápido para negarte —rio Inunaki.

—No hice nada malo. —No había hecho nada, ni bueno ni malo en realidad.

—Omi-kun no sabe lo que es pedir perdón —bufó Atsumu, rompiendo el periódico en pedacitos con una dedicada violencia—. Kanoka-chan es demasiado buena para él de todos modos.

—¿Disculpa? —exigió.

Atsumu formó una melosa sonrisa maliciosa.

—Kanoka-chan es la estrella del equipo femenino nacional. Es bastante _buena. —_ Y si Atsumu Miya lo reconocía de forma tan directa era porque no había dudas del talento en cuestión—. Merece algo más que un obsesivo de la limpieza despiadado que no tiene idea de cuando no ser un idiota.

—El burro hablando de orejas —espetó Inunaki en tono burlón.

Atsumu le gruñó.

—Atsumu-san es bastante agradable —señaló Hinata, todo sonrisas.

El armador arrulló a Hinata en un abrazo afectuoso, algo que solo reservaba para él, su rematador favorito.

—Asco —soltó Sakusa sin piedad.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Sé miserable, Omi-kun! —blasfemó Atsumu, iracundo—. Kanoka-chan se dará cuenta que eres un idiota y te dejará.

—Ya dije que _no_ estamos en una relación.

—De cualquier forma, será la comidilla de lo que resta del año —aseguró Meian alzando otro de los periódicos. Debido al éxito de la temporada los Black Jackal tenían una buena racha en los medios y con los patrocinadores, eventos y más—. Reúnete con ella y decidan como actuar, tienen que dar una declaración oficial y…

—No estamos saliendo —repitió de nuevo, empezando a perder la paciencia que protegía con recelo—. No me reuniré con ella.

—Tienes que hablar con ella, los dos están involucrados en este escándalo. —Esta vez, Meian usó el tono del capitán, ese ligero tono de amabilidad y amenaza mezclado. Sakusa reculó un poco, indignado—. Además, te prestó su pañuelo ¿no? Devuélveselo.

Él parpadeó con expresión ilegible.

—Estaba sucio —dijo lentamente—, lo tiré.

Hubo una pausa de silencio en el que incluso Hinata lo observó como si fuese alguna especie de asesino en serie.

—¿Delante de ella?

—Dijo que no importaba.

—Es un idiota —bufó Atsumu, incrédulo, y nadie lo cuestionó más.

* * *

El caso era que la apasionada y secreta relación de Kanoka Amanai, as de las Red Rabbits y el equipo nacional femenino, estrella en ascenso en el mundo del voleibol, y Sakusa Kiyoomi, uno de los novatos más prometedores de los Black Jackal, interesó a más gente de lo que pudieron prever. Siguieron siendo tendencia una semana después del primer avistamiento, y cuando ocurrió el segundo ya todos juraban que iban a casarse el siguiente año.

Sakusa no sabía por qué. Solo le dio un pañuelo nuevo (obligado por el capitán y el resto del equipo) y aseguró que todo se olvidaría en unas semanas.

—No tenías que tomarte la molestia. —Kanoka se frotó el cuello con vergüenza, acomodando el pañuelo con su mano libre sobre sus piernas—. Fue mi culpa que empezara esto. Debí ser más cuidadosa. —En ese punto miró a su alrededor con pesadez, Sakusa la había visto entrar a la cafetería con una de sus compañeras de equipo, la misma que examinaba la situación desde una esquina apartada—. Lo siento por causarte tantos problemas.

Esa era la prueba absoluta de que _no_ era su culpa. Sakusa se sintió satisfecho y asintió pulcramente.

—Como dices, probablemente lo olviden en unos días. Nuestros publicistas también estuvieron hablando. —Kanoka tomó un sorbo del café y sonrió con indulgencia. Era una joven bastante alta, atlética y serena. Sakusa apreció pronto su pasividad mientras intentaban llevar esa velada a su fin—. ¿No causé algún malentendido?

Arqueó una ceja sin entender.

—Me refiero a si no tienes pareja. —La sonrisa de la joven se tornó triste—. No querría pensar que pude ser algún obstáculo… —Su voz murió, ella tomó otro sorbo de café, y Sakusa tuvo la sensación de que estaba perdiéndose _algo_.

Probablemente un corazón roto, pero él estaba lejos de entender el concepto.

—Me pasó una vez —dijo ella sin que él se lo pidiese—… estaba demasiado feliz y no pensé con claridad. Casi arruino la relación de la persona que me permitió llegar a la cima del voleibol.

Sakusa se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos más.

—Solo me interesa el voleibol —expresó por lo bajo, demasiado calmado ante la gama de emociones que, muy claramente, desfilaban por el rostro de Kanoka Amanai. Era un libro abierto. No sabía qué le había pasado, no estaba particularmente interesado tampoco, pero decirle que lo sentía sin sentirlo era tan malo como compadecerla. Sakusa odiaba la compasión más que la suciedad.

Kanoka Amanai rio, fue un sonido dulce y quebradizo. Luego se frotó la punta de la nariz y asintió.

—Es cierto, tenemos el voleibol con nosotros. Eso es suficiente.

—Lo es. —No había declaración más simple ni poderosa que esa.

Se convirtió en un extraño momento solemne que Sakusa respetó indudablemente. Ella era, después de todo, una jugadora de alta categoría.

—Entonces aquí nos despedimos. —Kanoka terminó su café y se levantó, cargando cuidadosamente el bonito pañuelo que entre todos (excepto Sakusa) habían escogido—. No fue la mejor manera de conocernos y no lo dije la primera vez, pero lo hago ahora: realmente te admiro. Tu estilo de juego es muy divertido.

—¿Divertido? —Era la primera vez que categorizaban los giros en sus remates como “divertido”. Generalmente eran “asquerosos” (cortesía del imbécil de Atsumu) o “desagradables” por parte del resto de sus oponentes. También estaban las anomalías como Hinata que pensaban que era “genial”. Aunque lo era.

—No imagino nada más frustrante que estar en la posición adecuada en el tiempo adecuado y no ser capaz de recepcionar por el giro del balón. Es divertido —recalcó ella, pero no perdió el aire afable que tenía, no compuso una sonrisa maliciosa o voraz digna de alguien que indudablemente sentía un placer retorcido por esa frustración. Genuinamente pensaba que era divertido.

Bajo la mascarilla, Sakusa torció los labios en un orgulloso gesto complacido.

—Lo es.

Kanoka sonrió e inclinó la cabeza antes de retirarse, deseándole éxitos en el siguiente partido. Sakusa por cortesía hizo lo mismo.

Al día siguiente en todas las malditas redes sociales había fotografías del preciso momento en que le dio el pañuelo, capturas de como ella lo colocó en sus piernas y se aferró al pedazo de tela al irse. En un titular gigantesco los proclamaron “La pareja as de poder”.

Atsumu rompió más periódicos. Bokuto estaba excitado. Y, como siempre, Sakusa tenía que soportarlos.

—¡Te dejaré ser el as de poder solo porque soy un as común y corriente!

—¿Qué de ti es común y corriente? —inquirió Inunaki en un resoplido.

—No te preocupes, Atsumu-san. ¡Tú también eres asombroso! —exclamó Hinata, palmeando la espalda de Atsumu como consuelo. Ni siquiera así el armador dejó de morder la mesa con envidia y rabia infantil.

 _“Pareja as de poder”_ sonaba demasiado genial. Atsumu estaba celoso.

—Shoyo-kun, no es justo —gimió como un niño de dos años, puchero incluido—. ¡Nadie habla más de nuestra combinación fenomenal!

Entre toda la irritación y cansancio mental, Sakusa hizo una pausa y miró a Atsumu con ojos entrecerrados, meditando. Finalmente esbozó una sonrisita pretenciosa que enervó al otro.

—Ah, el amor, el amor~ —canturreó Meian, divertido, borrando la satisfacción petulante de uno de los miembros la pareja as de poder. Lo observó por encima del periódico sin quitar la expresión ligera y condescendiente—. ¿Debemos anotar una fecha para la feliz unión?

—¡The best couple! —exclamaron Thomas y Barnes haciendo corazones con sus manos, expresiones bobas en sus caras.

Esa vez Sakusa no se dignó a caer en la provocación. Komori se había burlado bastante el día anterior por ese escándalo, le parecía absurdo que él fuese involucrado en algún aspecto romántico. A Sakusa también le parecía absurdo, pero Komori se las arregló para decírselo de forma bastante ofensiva. Sakusa tenía migraña.

Revisó las yemas de sus dedos con desolación, cuidarlas era más importante que seguir el juego de su molestoso equipo. Había recibido un mensaje esa mañana también, de Kanoka Amanai. Se sentía menos propenso a cometer un asesinato y más enfocado en encontrar algo útil con su tiempo.

Limpiar, por ejemplo.

Se retiró sin hacer caso de las burlas de Meian y los otros idiotas, buscando los artículos de limpieza para fregar toda suciedad. Era una lástima que Atsumu no estuviese clasificado entre esa suciedad. Aun.

Recibió otro mensaje mientras se ponía los guantes.

 _“Si evitamos o negamos los rumores serán más codiciosos. Actuar con naturalidad es lo mejor,_ _estarán pendientes del siguiente partido así que solo crucemos ese muro sin preocupación”._

 _“Bien”._ Se le ocurrió que era bastante madura, era un cambio agradable si contaba lo que tenía que aguantar cada día. Además, esquivar a los medios molestos (cuando no era arrastrado a eventos o entrevistas) era una segunda naturaleza.

Las Red Rabbits y los Black Jackal jugarían partidos simultáneos en una semana. Tiempo más que suficiente para que las cosas se calmaran.

* * *

Por supuesto, las cosas no se calmaron. Sakusa había tenido que repetir cuatro veces a su representante y a los publicistas del equipo que definitivamente no tenía una relación. A los fans obsesivos y locos no les interesó, se contentaron con los rumores y las fotografías.

 _“Son graciosos”_. Kanoka Amanai era bastante simple cuando se trataba de la vida social. Fácil de complacer o avergonzar. En la cancha, después de que Hinata y Atsumu lo arrastraran violentamente para ver uno de los partidos grabados de las Red Rabitts, concluyó era todo lo contrario. Había una fría calma y agudeza cuando remataba, recibía o sacaba, una presencia imponente y filosa que a Sakusa le hizo recordar a su antiguo capitán.

Era una dicotomía fascinante. Sakusa admitía que su apariencia pueril era una fachada engañosa ya que era irracionalmente peligrosa como jugadora.

 _“Son absurdos”_. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuándo habían empezado a intercambiar mensajes, pero era una rutina que Sakusa, obsesivo como era, no pudo dejar de seguir una vez que inició. Un pequeño y no molestoso ritual de breves frases.

_“Si te sientes demasiado molesto solo piensa que todo pasará, repítelo hasta que suceda. Luego será solo un recuerdo”._

Sakusa hizo un gesto de desacuerdo.

_“No es tan sencillo”._

_“No, no lo es”._ Kanoka envío una carita graciosa _. “Pero la vida no es sencilla, sin importar el obstáculo que sea hay que seguir”._

Era algo insultantemente simple de poner en un mensaje, pero difícil de llevar a la práctica. Sakusa odiaba con pasión cualquier cosa que interrumpiera su cómoda rutina. Kanoka Amanai era todo lo contrario, firme en su carácter suave, como el agua templada de un río, no podía ser perturbada por nada.

Y lo demostró bastante bien en su siguiente encuentro. Se acercó irradiando alegría y amabilidad, ignorando las miradas que arrancaba de cuantos la vieron caminar hacia el lugar donde él estaba no muy lejos de su equipo.

Atsumu arqueó una ceja con aire burlón e interesado a la vez.

—Sakusa-san. — Ella alzó una mano, graciosamente la chaqueta solo dejaba la punta de sus dedos a la vista.

—Yemas bien cuidadas —aprobó Atsumu, entrometido como siempre, acercándose sin más.

Sakusa hizo una mueca mientras devolvía el saludo. Por supuesto que ambos equipos estaban pendientes del otro como si fuese algún tipo de show. ¿No se suponía que debían preocuparse en la ofensiva y defensiva de sus respectivos oponentes?

—En las temporadas altas tengo problemas con la constante humedad —dijo Kanoka fácilmente—. Así que cuido mis dedos a tiempo completo.

—Es un lío total —se quejó Atsumu, completamente de acuerdo, cruzándose de brazos como si conociera de toda la vida a Kanoka Amanai—. Aquí Omi-kun tiene problemas con yemas secas. Es asqueroso.

—Como si estuvieses mejor —espetó Sakusa, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Atsumu se burló, alzando la nariz con altivez, antes de que Hinata entrara también en la conversación (Meian logró atrapar a Bokuto antes de que lo siguiera).

—¡Kanoka-san! —saludó alegremente, dando uno de sus saltos ridículos con su ridícula emoción.

—Hinata-kun. —Kanoka sonrió aún más—. No tuve ocasión de saludarte antes.

—Estoy más alto —presumió, y sacó pecho también. Ambos se habían conocido durante el año que Hinata trabajó duro para ahorrar dinero y aprender algo de portugués antes de viajar a Brasil.

—Vi tus juegos, tu debut fue impresionante. —Kanoka rio—. Ryuu-chan debió estar muy orgulloso.

—¡Veo tus juegos también! —exclamó, excitado—. Fue tan genial. ¡Tu remate recto fue “woooh”! —estiró los brazos como si eso explicase su extraño lenguaje.

Kanoka se frotó la nuca con cierto pesar.

—Creo que debo mejorar esos remates.

—¿Sí? —Hinata ladeó la cabeza—. Pero son tan poderosos… aunque si piensas que puedes mejorar entonces debe ser así.

Atsumu asintió.

—Siempre hay cosas por mejorar —murmuró Sakusa, un poco ofuscado de tener que estar de acuerdo con ellos.

Kanoka asintió.

—También mis recepciones, tengo un problema con la posición, si me muevo demasiado rápido generalmente golpea un mal punto y pierdo el balón… —Ella suspiró con resignación, luego recuperó la sonrisa—. Solo debo seguir intentándolo. Repetiré todo hasta lograrlo.

Otra vez fue una frase muy simple y muy poderosa también. Hinata soltó un “Woooow” de emoción pura.

—¡Eres tan genial, Kanoka-san!

—Demasiado para Omi-Omi —murmuró Atsumu con malicia.

Sakusa le dirigió una mirada poco impresionada ante su provocación.

—Sakusa-san y yo no tenemos una relación —corrigió Kanoka con jovialidad, cruzando sus manos por detrás de su espalda. Tenía una mirada melancólica mientras se explicaba con sencillez—. No tengo tiempo para chicos ni para otro corazón roto.

Sus palabras fueron más contundentes que las negativas ariscas de Sakusa. Hinata y Atsumu parpadearon lentamente. Sakusa ladeó la cabeza, impresionado por esa táctica despiadada para ambos lados. Kanoka aprovechó y se despidió sin perder la gentileza y la tranquila elegancia que portaba.

Más tarde, Sakusa por primera vez empezó una conversación.

_“Los idiotas se calmaron. Gracias”._

* * *

El escándalo empezó a remitir poco a poco mientras la temporada avanzaba y Kanoka Amanai se aseguraba de acercarse a saludarlo cada vez que se cruzaban en un estadio. Se tomaba la paciencia de buscarlo cuando estaba rodeado del equipo y su personalidad armoniosa tendía a atraer a otros para que se acercaran. Empezó a acostumbrarse a su sonrisa empalagosa o sus mejillas sonrojadas quien-sabe-porque, los medios también. Era imposible armar una jugosa historia si no se evitaban y sus encuentros estaban generalmente eclipsados por las tonterías de sus compañeros. Buscar una buena toma o nota mientras Atsumu hacía caras depresivas o Hinata volaba de pura hiperactividad resultaba muy difícil. Sakusa empezó a apreciar la estupidez natural de ellos, al fin tenía su utilidad.

No había nada secreto ni especialmente único en la forma en la que hablaban, Sakusa no decía más de lo necesario, Kanoka dejaba que los otros llevaran la conversación. Pronto dejaron de encontrar el encanto en emparejarlos.

Sus conversaciones no se detuvieron, una vez que empezaba algo lo llevaba hasta el fin. Aunque esa era una manía de la que él estaba plenamente consciente, fue Komori el que preguntó cuál sería el fin en esa situación. Sakusa lo meditó un largo tiempo, sombrío mientras limpiaba la cocina, y concluyó que Kanoka Amanai era una persona tolerable, más que cualquier otro ser humano que se hubiese cruzado en su vida: diligente, buena deportista e inteligente.

Komori le había repetido muchas veces que no existía una fecha de caducidad en una amistad, por fortuna en los contratos del equipo era todo lo contrario. El único alivio de Sakusa era que podía librarse de Atsumu, Hinata y Bokuto si su paciencia llegaba a su límite. Kanoka Amanai _no_ era su amiga, pero una conocida tolerable era una categoría alta para él. Llevaría esa peculiar relación hasta que simplemente se extinguiera.

Kanoka parecía haber pensado lo mismo, la siguiente vez que se encontraron durante una convención de la división 1 de la V. League, ella se acercó trotando, un gesto de contrariedad nerviosa en su rostro.

—Solo me preguntaba —dijo, y frotó la nuca con timidez—… ¿quizá estoy siendo demasiado exagerada si pienso que somos amigos? —Más que optimismo, ella irradiaba ansiedad.

—Eres tolerable —contestó Sakusa arrastrando las palabras, manos en su chaqueta como siempre, vigilando la molesta muchedumbre con disconformidad. Hinata lo había arrastrado de su escondite demasiado rápido.

—Tolerable. —Kanoka parpadeó repetidamente ante el término—. Es la primera vez que me dicen algo así —admitió, desconcertada.

—Hay una primera vez para todo.

—Supongo.

—¿Te molesta? —Sakusa preguntó, desinteresado. La gente tendía a reaccionar de formas curiosas (y entretenidas) cuando les dejaba claro su punto de vista.

Kanoka sacudió la cabeza.

—Es extraño —admitió—, pero es mejor saberlo. Sería vergonzoso pensar en que somos amigos si no lo consideras así.

Amigos. La palabra encerraba muchas cosas irritantes. Sakusa no tenía amigos, Komori no contaba porque era su primo. Iizuna fue su capitán, alguien a quien respetó durante la preparatoria. Wakatoshi era su rival más fuerte. El club de Itachiyama y los Black Jackal solo fueron y eran su equipo. No había nadie más.

Le gustaba la soledad, era una compañera complaciente, aunque rara vez lo dejaban disfrutarla.

—La soledad es bastante agradable —admitió Kanoka, y Sakusa tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta—. También puede ser hiriente… aunque depende de cada uno como tratarla —añadió con melancolía—. Soy muy mala haciendo amigos así que no estaba segura…

—Tolerable es bastante bueno —reafirmó él, desviando la mirada.

—Lo sé —Kanoka pensó en su infancia dolorosa, luego en Ryuu-chan—, pero se puede aspirar a más. Quizá en el futuro podamos ser amigos.

Se veía bastante solemne para una situación que otro consideraría ofensiva. A Sakusa se le escapó un resoplido de diversión, y parte de la tensión en sus hombros se evaporó aunque él no fue consciente. Se irguió perezosamente, una acción muy rara porque todos acostumbraban a verlo encorvado y huraño fuera de la cancha, en toda su altura por primera vez se hizo obvio la diferencia entre ambos.

Generalmente Kanoka no tenía que elevar el rostro para mirarlo porque ella también era bastante alta. Le hizo recordar el día en que chocó contra él inadvertidamente y comenzó el escándalo, enervado por su torpeza Sakusa Kiyoomi se había erguido bruscamente obligándola a mirar arriba. La situación se le hizo entrañable.

—¿Qué? —exigió él al ver sus ojos risueños.

—Cuando era niña siempre tenía que mirar abajo para hablar con otras personas, solían molestarme mucho por ello —contó. Sakusa ya se había acostumbrado a esas pequeñas dosis de información que dejaba caer casi de casualidad—. En el voleibol aprendí a mirar arriba, me gusta esa sensación.

Sakusa hizo un gesto agrio.

—Soy alto —reclamó, notando más o menos lo que quería decirle.

Kanoka rio.

—Lo sé. —La sensación de nunca bajar la mirada… la había odiado con pasión antes de que Ryuu-chan la llevara al mundo del voleibol. Ahora no podía imaginarse de otra forma, solo podía y quería mirar arriba para ganar a todos.

Sakusa bajó su mascarilla solo para regalarle una hilarante expresión malhumorada, irguiéndose más aún.

Su charla ociosa fue contemplada con morbosidad. Lo más intenso del escándalo había desaparecido entre el tiempo y la pasmosa calma que mantuvo Kanoka en las breves y desapasionadas conversaciones que mantuvo con Sakusa (y los Black Jackal), pero muchos aun creían que _había_ algo. Y aunque la división 1 de la V. League estaba lleno de hombres y mujeres que solo amaban el voleibol, algunos lo complementaban con un emocionante amor por ser entrometidos.

Entonces el rumor comenzó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue más fino, más sutil. Kanoka balanceándose sobre sus pies riendo, pasando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja con las mejillas sonrojadas, y Sakusa haciendo un gesto de infantil molestia fue una imagen más motivante que la que empezó todo. Quizá porque estaban contemplándolo en primera fila, y había una extraña armonía y camaradería en la forma en la que estaban al lado del otro.

Pareja as de poder o no, ciertamente formaban una imagen atractiva.

Los Black Jackal lo comprobaron no mucho después. En la temporada baja, Hinata insistió en que sería genial practicar con ella. Los partidos mixtos no existían, pero eso a él no le importaba, y Meian valoró seriamente la petición. En su tiempo libre podían hacer lo que querían y organizaron una práctica no oficial.

Sakusa quiso escapar, pero terminó siendo arrastrado del cuello de su camiseta a un campo de entrenamiento en una fecha estipulada. Por supuesto, Kanoka no se negó porque no estaba en su naturaleza hacer tal cosa.

Meian lo llamó _“darle la bienvenida a la familia”._

Sakusa le deseó una muerte lenta y llena de suciedad.

Atsumu quiso molestarlo más, pero cuando tuvo la brillante idea de unir en un mismo equipo a Sakusa y Kanoka no consideró como eso sería contraproducente para él. Los giros asquerosos de Sakusa complementados con los remates curvados o extra-toscos de Kanoka Amanai resultaron ser una combinación fatal. Hinata cumplía un rol estupendo en el lado de la cancha de Atsumu, iba de un lado a otro dejando una señal inequívoca y alerta, pero resultó que Kanoka también podía hacer ataques amplios bastante irritantes. Los ataques amplios eran, después de todo, algo más común en los juegos femeninos. La pequeña estatura y ligereza de Hinata fue lo que le permitió hacer suya esa jugada en el lado masculino.

Para la mitad del partido, tanto Sakusa como Kanoka irradiaban un aura intensa y mortalmente tranquila mientras sopesaban sus ataques. Se veían exactamente como una pareja as de poder. Y mientras más intentaba romperlos más parecían unirse y combinar sus ataques con defensa y ofensa de un modo espectacular.

Sakusa se encontró mirando fijamente la seguridad y fortaleza que Kanoka mostraba sin piedad.

Y recordó algo cuando el último punto fue anotado. En preparatoria, al equipo de Niiyama las llamaron “ _Las reinas”_. Ciertamente pudo entenderlo en carne propia, lo hizo sentir inquieto por algún motivo desconocido, pero apartó esa sensación y disfrutó de la cara contraída de rencor de Atsumu.

—¡Omi-san, felicidades! —Hinata pasó por debajo de la red, celebrando por la victoria de su oponente sin el más mínimo rastro de resentimiento. Sakusa dejó de mover las muñecas de forma engreída (una mofa dulce contra un rabioso Atsumu) y lo esquivó antes de que pudiesen “chocar los cinco”, ese repugnante hábito que tenía.

No pudo hacer lo mismo con Bokuto lamentablemente. Dejó escapar un ruido indignado cuando cayó de forma poco ceremoniosa sobre el suelo porque obviamente Bokuto no controlaba su fuerza. Hinata se lanzó también sobre ellos para empeorarlo.

—Los mataré —gruñó cuando se apartaron minutos después para ir a consolar a Atsumu. Estaba lleno de polvo y sudor, y seguramente de muchos gérmenes.

Kanoka le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Sakusa dudó unos segundos, iracundo, pero se resignó porque esos idiotas ya lo habían contaminado. Notó que ella tenía las manos ásperas, una textura que conocía a la perfección y le gustaba, era una muestra del trabajo duro.

—¿No sería demasiado problema? —bromeó Kanoka, ayudándolo a sacudirse el polvo—. Además de sucio.

—Usaré guantes —juró, pensando seriamente en llevar a cabo sus instintos asesinos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que, voluntariamente, estaba dejando que otra persona lo tocara tan abiertamente.

—Supongo que cavaré el agujero entonces. —Kanoka sacudió la cabeza con tímida diversión.

—Debe ser un agujero muy grande —masculló, escuchando al resto del equipo carcajearse sin pena.

—Primero debemos lavarnos.

A unos metros, el equipo veía el intercambio como si fuese algún tipo de experimento extraño y divertido. Sakusa estaba encorvado, enfurruñado como un niño al que le habían quitado algo precioso (quizá su dignidad), quieto mientras la chica intentaba quitar las motas de polvo con toques ligeros. Parecían una pareja de esposos.

Sakusa seguiría jurando que no había nada, Kanoka lo diría con menos vehemencia también, pero aquellos que tuviesen el privilegio de contemplar su interacción dirían que sí. Había _algo_ , solo que los protagonistas de esa historia no lo comprendían aún.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Me uno al grupo que shipea estos dos XD. Vi la imagen de los actores del stage play en twitter y fue amor a primera vista (¿?). Entré al fandom de Haikyuu sin shipear nada, y ahora tengo tantos ships que no sé qué hacer con ellos, jajajajajajaja, me hace divertirme bastante.
> 
> Ojalá disfruten este one-shot. Escribirlo me emocionó bastante, últimamente estaba sufriendo para escribir unas cuantas líneas, pero la mayor parte de este escrito lo realicé en unas horas lol, ni cuenta me di de cuan largo estaba quedando, es reconfortante teniendo en cuenta mi bloqueo.
> 
> *No se sabe (al menos eso creo) como siguió Kanoka su carrera después de preparatoria. Al equipo Niiyama se le conoció por ser bastante potente y fuerte, eso hablaba bastante de su talento. No sé si en la V. League se permite entrar y estar en la universidad a la vez, pero aquí lo hice así, Kanoka siguió sus estudios universitarios y entró a las Red Rabitts al mismo tiempo, por eso cuando Sakusa y Hinata son novatos en los Black Jackal, ella que ya tiene más experiencia también forma parte del equipo nacional femenino. Si no es posible, solo ignórenlo XD.
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
